


Godfather Knows Best

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 5 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://oni-butterfly.livejournal.com/profile">oni_butterfly</a>'s prompt of <i>Sirius/Harry: jealousy</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Godfather Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oni_butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oni_butterfly).



> Written on 5 June 2008 in response to [oni_butterfly](http://oni-butterfly.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Sirius/Harry: jealousy_.

"I don't like the way he looks at you, the way you look back."

"You're pissed," Harry said, turning to leave the kitchen. 

But Sirius was barring his way before Harry had put his hand on the knob of the door. "You're staying. I won't have you upstairs with him doing Merlin knows what!"

"Get out of my—"

Harry fought his kiss, struggled against him as Sirius held him, firm, and tried, just once, to bite his tongue.

"None of that, you little tease," Sirius growled, one arm around Harry's waist, the other snaking between them so that he could grasp Harry's bollocks. "You won't fuck anyone but me!"

"I'm not fucking anyone!"

"Not yet," Sirius answered, loosening his grip a bit and stroking the eager prick beneath his fingers.


End file.
